Vinduer til sjelen
by Curtenebris
Summary: **De sa at øynene var vinduer til sjelen. I det Lilly stirret inn i mørkets herres blodrøde øyne ble hun overbevist om at det måtte være sannhet i det utsagnet. Øynene hans var kalde som is uten et spor av følelse eller menneskelighet.** En kort fortelling om Lillys siste øyeblikk, Allehelgensnatt, 1981


De sa at øynene var vinduer til sjelen.

I det Lilly stirret inn i mørkets herres blodrøde øyne ble hun overbevist om at det måtte være sannhet i det utsagnet. Øynene hans var kalde som is uten et spor av følelse eller menneskelighet.

Selv om han sto foran henne, i ferd med å drepe hennes eneste sønn, var det ikke et spor av medfølelse i øynene hans. Ikke et lite stykke anger, ikke det minste hint av vegring for den grusomme handlingen han var i ferd med å utføre.

Lilly stirret inn i de blodrøde øynene hans og la merke til at de virket tomme. Som om det som en gang hadde vært gjemt bak vinduene hadde blitt visket bort, revet ut av ham og etterlatt et blodig rødt sår.

Gleden han kanskje hadde opplevd som barn var borte, og i sitt fravær hadde gleden etterlatt en kaldhjertet demon. For det var det han var.

En demon.

Menneskeligheten som han hadde blitt født med var borte. Han var en svart kule av hat og sinne fanget inne i skallet av hans menneskelige kropp. Hun hadde aldri vært så redd før i hele sitt liv.

For mens hun så inn i de sjelløse øynene hans visste hun at livet hennes var fortapt. Hun kunne umulig overtale dette sjelløse monsteret til å spare livet hennes.

Han ville ikke spare Harrys liv heller.

Harry.

Hun hadde ikke lyst til å dø, hun var så ung, bare tjue år. Hun hadde ikke engang rukket å få en jobb enda. Hun hadde så mange ting hun måtte gjøre, så mye hun ville etterforske. Det var ikke hennes tid til å dø, hun var ikke klar.

Hun var så redd at hun nesten ikke kunne snakke. Det hadde bare gått noen få sekunder siden han hadde brutt seg inn i huset hennes, bare sekunder siden hun hadde forstått at Jakob var død og at hun aldri ville se ham igjen.

Jakob var _død._

Hun klarte ikke engang å gråte for sin døde ektemann, det eneste hun klarte å fokusere på var de blodrøde øynene som glodde kaldt på henne.

"Stå til side, jente, stå til side _nå." _Stemmen hans var så kald og så tonløs at hun kjente hårene reise seg på armene sine. Han ville at hun skulle stå til side. Han ville at hun skulle stå til side slik at han kunne drepe sønnen hennes. Han ville _drepe _Harry. Han _kom til_ å drepe Harry.

Hun måtte være sterk, sterk for sønnen sin. Hun var livredd for å dø, for å miste livet. Men Harry hadde ikke engang begynt å leve livet sitt. Hans liv var så mye viktigere enn hennes.

Hun sto stødig og sta lik en liten hestehov sto stille i protest mens asfaltmaskinen kjørte mot den for å legge ny vei.

Hun sto rett og rak mot demonen som var så ond og så grusom at folk hylte i redsel bare de hørte navnet hans.

Hun rørte seg ikke av flekken. Aldri skulle dette monsteret få drepe sønnen hennes.

«Stå til side, din dumme jente.» Stemmen hans var sint nå. Lilly så på ham med kalde øyne.

«Aldri,» spyttet hun gjennom sammenbitte tenner.

"Dette er din aller siste sjanse. Stå. Til. Side." I det øyeblikket var det som om hun instinktivt skjønte at han helt ærlig tilbød henne en sjanse til å leve. Han ville la henne gå hvis hun sto til side fra krybben. Hun kunne ikke engang tenke seg til hvorfor han ville gi henne en slik sjanse. Hun brydde seg ikke om hans beslutning. Alt hun visste var at hun ikke ville ta tilbudet. Aldri ville hun la ham drepe sønnen hennes mens hun sto til siden uten å gjøre noe for å hindre at det skulle skje. Han pekte tryllestaven på barnet bak henne.

"Nei, ikke Harry", skrek hun.

"Avada kadavra." Ordene ble sagt i en vislende stemme. De runget runget gjennom rommet og slo hardt mot veggene. Lilly så på mens forbannelsen formet på tuppen av tryllestaven, og forvandlet seg til en stråle av grønt lys. Hun så på mens forbannelsen føk med en gruende hastighet mot krybben.

Harry hadde krabbet til den andre enden av krybben for å få et bedre skue av den høye mannen med røde øyne. Til Lillys forferdelse oppdaget hun at hun ikke lenger dekket Harry med kroppen sin.

Hun kjente et mot som hun ikke visste at hun eide inne i seg stige i brystet.

Uten å tenke seg om bykset hun mot den grønne strålen og tok forbannelsen som hadde vært tiltenkt Harry.

Den traff henne rett i hjertet. Det grønne lyset omkranset henne og svelget henne hel.

Hun falt sammen mot gulvet i en unaturlig stilling. De grønne øynene hennes var åpne, og så tomt ut i luften. Det bugnet ikke lenger av følelser i de grønne øynene. Gnisten av liv var borte.

De sa at øynene var vinduer til sjelen.

Voldemort stirret ned på den vakre kvinnen. Øynene hennes var tomme.

Sjelen var der ikke lenger.

* * *

**AN:**** Dette er min aller første fanfiction skrevet på norsk og jeg må innrømme at det føles mye bedre og skrive på mitt eget morsmål. Oppfordrer alle norske fanfiction-entusiaster til å skrive på norsk slik at vi kan fylle det norske arkivet med flere historier. Jeg skal i vært fall prøve på det. ;D**


End file.
